


Pushing Buttons, Pushing Limits

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Children, F/M, Family, Humor, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Paddy starts testing boundaries





	Pushing Buttons, Pushing Limits

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Rating Adult – mentions of consensual sexual activities; some language issues.

 

Spoilers through end of series.

 

Not mine, never were, never will be, but they consume my soul.  


* * *

_June 2, 1014; mid-afternoon; Santa Monica, CA_

CJ stepped out of the car, reached into the back seat for Caitlin, and started up the walk to the Muñoz house.

“Come on, sweetie, let’s get your brother and then go home. Maybe we can play in the pool.”

“Pa-ee!” 18-month old Caitlin, who idolized her big brother, clapped her hands together. “Pool!” Caitlin also loved splashing around in water, be it the bath tub, the little kiddy pool, or in the big pool.

“Hey, CJ,” Diana said as she opened the door. “Any luck?”

“Nothing new,” CJ sighed. “Everything looks normal. No physical reason. Nothing on the scans. The usual suggestions – lavender baths, white noise at night, no sugar, no meat, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. “I think I’m about to give in and follow Robin’s great-aunt’s suggestion about giving her a bit of whiskey right before her bedtime.”

Caitlin was once again having troublesome, fitful nights. For a while, she had been fine. So far, they had been to three different specialists; with today’s results, all three were at a loss to explain what was happening with CJ and Danny’s little girl.

“Well, it’s certainly not an uncommon remedy,” Diana said. “My grandmother swears by a miniscule amount of tequila. It’s a shame that Maristella can’t be here. She seemed to have a magical effect on Caitlin.”

“I know. These spells started up again about a month after she stopped coming. But Maristella’s cousin Liz, she’s pregnant with her first and is having some problems. Liz is about the same age I was when I had Caitlin and the baby was a big surprise to Liz and her husband Zach. So Maristella is up in the hills, somewhere near Lee Vining, where Zach has a church.”

“Hi, Aunt CJ!” Maggie came tearing into the room and hugged CJ around her hips. “Paddy’s in time out!”

“Maggie!” Diana admonished her daughter. “It’s not your place to tell her that. Nobody likes a snitch.”

Then Diana turned to CJ. “He’s in the living room. Let me take Caitlin from you.” She reached for the baby. “Ah, _niña_ , what could be bothering a beautiful little angel like you?”

Diana did not volunteer what Paddy had done to earn the time out and CJ did not ask. Both sets of parents tried to instill in their children the concept of total honesty; CJ would wait for Paddy to tell her what he had done wrong.

“Paddy?”

“Hi, Mama.” Paddy sat in a wing chair. He did not leave it to hug his mother and he did not raise his head.

“Paddy, look at me.” CJ sat on the ottoman in front of the chair.

The little boy raised his head and CJ could see the traces of tears on his cheeks.

“So. What happened?”

“Maggie and I saw a bunny in front of Miss Nancy’s and Mr. Jesse’s house, Mama! A bunny! I went over to see it. What’s wrong with looking at a bunny?”

“Nothing. But I don’t think Aunt Diana gave you a time out for looking at the bunny. And why wasn’t Maggie in time out?”

“We-el-ll.”

“Well, what?”

“There was no one to cross us, so Maggie didn’t go.”

“Paddy, you know you are not supposed to cross the street unless a grownup or a big kid, like Carmen or Cindy or Audra, is there to watch you.”

“But if I waited to get someone, the bunny would have hopped away. I looked both ways. If was safe. Mama, I’m almost five. I’m going to be in kindergarten next year.”

“And you know that there will be crossing guards to watch the kids who can walk to school, even for the fifth graders.”

“But I’m a big kid!”

“So are the fifth graders. And big kids follow the rules. Come on, let’s go home.”

“What’s going to happen? To me?”

“Well, Daddy and I are going to talk about it; you know that. But the fact that Aunt Diana put you in time out already will be taken in consideration.” CJ stood up and held out her hand to her son.

_Later that afternoon_

“Sit down.” Danny gestured to the loveseat in his den. “Here’s your drink.” He handed the apple juice to his son.

Danny took a small sip from his glass of Angus’ whiskey and savored the feel and the aroma of the pot-still blend as it slowly trickled down his throat. He observed that Paddy did not imitate his father the way he usually did. Instead Paddy just stared into the glass.

“Tell me about what happened this afternoon.”

“Where’s Mama?” Mama and Daddy always “talked” to him together.

“She’s taking a nap; Caitlin kept her up last night’” (And she wouldn’t let me help because I had the meeting with the Dean this morning.) “Tell me about this afternoon.”

“Didn’t Mama tell you already?”

“You know that she didn’t. You know I want to hear it from you.”

“I saw a bunny, so I looked both ways and crossed the street.”

“Without having someone cross you.”

“Yes.”

“Was Maggie with you?”

“Yes.”

“Did she cross with you?”

“No. But she’s a girl.”

“And that counts because?”

“Petey at preschool says that boys are in charge.”

“So that’s why you asked Uncle Steve to cross you yesterday and didn’t ask Aunt Diana to cross you today?”

Danny had sensed that Paddy was redeveloping a sense of male superiority and was determined to quash it, at least as it pertained to adult women.

“We-el-ll.”

“Paddy, you know the rules. You are to listen to any of the grownups on the block the same as if they were Mama or me.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“That new DVD you got from Grandpa Jed for your birthday? I think maybe you should wait until Friday to watch it.”

Paddy’s face fell and he started to protest, but decided that maybe it wouldn’t be a good idea.

“Okay. May I watch it when we drive up north?”

“I think that can be arranged. Now, let’s go start dinner.”

_June 6_

“We’re heading up tomorrow, at the crack of dawn.”

CJ was on the phone with Donna.

“And we’re heading down to the beach house on Sunday,” Donna replied. “For two whole weeks. Of course, we’ll both be ‘available’ if necessary, but it will be the most time the whole family has spent there since we bought the place. And then, in seven months, two weeks, and one day, but who’s counting, we’ll be there all the time.” Donna was really looking forward to the end of the Santos administration and a break, for a while, from White House life.

“We’ll be in Albion until the beginning of August. Paddy is so excited, except that he says he’ll miss Maggie. Just between you and me, I think Danny is almost as excited as Paddy. Are you sure you don’t want to come for a week? We have July 12th through the 20th still open.”

CJ and Danny had decided that they could have houseguests every other week while they were up north. The Muñoz’ were coming on the 14th and would stay until Friday. (Maggie might stay longer, and go home with Hank, Steve, and Pamela, when they came up on July 2nd. Frank and Diana would decide later, seeing how the little girl did in a four-day stay with Jesse’s sister starting last night.) Paul and Clara were coming for a few days at the end of July, after visiting with Clara’s son in Sacramento and before spending some time with Derrick in Seattle.

“Oh, CJ, the way that Noah has been lately, we don’t dare take him into civilized company. He finds a new way to push my buttons just about every day. Last week, he decided that Mrs. Considine, you know, the lady on the other side of the hall, anyway, he decided that her cat would look better with green fur instead of white. On Tuesday, he used my Valentine cookie cutter to cut out the centers of every slice in a brand new loaf of bread.”

“Paddy’s been the same way. Diana and Aviva tell me it’s normal, that they want to test authority at this age, especially if they’ve been exposed to older kids at day care or preschool for the first time. So we’d be used to it, if you want to come.”

“Lord, CJ, can you imagine the two of them together!” Donna exclaimed. “I think that Labor Day weekend, at Cape May, will be soon enough.” (Because Rick was heavily involved in the logistics of the upcoming Democratic convention, he and Ginger had delayed the annual reunion until the first weekend in September.)

“Yeah, I guess. Hey, Danny’s back from the airport; I’d better let you go. Enjoy the beach.”

“Enjoy the woods. Kisses all around.”

Aisling would be spending June and July with them at Albion; but Aisling wasn’t company, she was family. Ever since that time in New Hampshire and at Rehoboth five years ago, CJ and Danny considered Ash an almost daughter. Having her in the country for a gap year reinforced that feeling. So when she called and asked if she could spend some time with them (“I need to get away from Scotland for a few months and Ireland isn’t far enough. I have a research project, but I can do that from anywhere there’s an internet connection or my wireless card can work. I’d be more than glad to help with the kids and pay for my food.”)

After telling her that “your money is no good here”, Danny told his niece that she was more than welcome to stay with them. Later, he called over to Ireland and talked with Erin. (“Danny, she’s holding everything close inside her, but I think there’s a guy involved. Thank you for letting her stay with you.”)

_June 17; Albion, CA; 5:30 AM PDT_

“Mama, I’m all itchy.”

CJ turned over and managed to force open her eyes. She took in the sight of her son’s forearms. They were covered with little red blisters. CJ sighed as she recognized the signs of poison ivy.

“Paddy, I don’t remember Mama or me giving you permission to come into our bedroom.”

“I knocked and I called, Daddy. No one answered. It ITCHES!!”

“Oh, Paddy!” CJ sighed. “I thought Daddy showed you what poison ivy looked like two years ago. Okay, go into the bathroom; I’ll be there in a minute. Shut the door on the way out.”

As Paddy complied with her instructions, CJ reached over and kissed Danny. Then she got out of bed and started searching the bedroom floor for something to put on her naked body. As she reached for Danny’s T-shirt and her panties, CJ thought that maybe the two of them should reclothe themselves after having sex, especially in situations like now when they had houseguests.

But yesterday had been such a full day. Frank, Diana, and the kids drove up on Saturday, arriving about an hour before sunset. Other than driving up to Mendocino Sunday morning for Mass, the two families spent the rest of the weekend enjoying the pool, hot tub, and deck of the Concannon home. The kids played hide and seek in the woods (but had to stay within hearing distance of the house.)

Late Sunday night, with the kids bedded down (They pulled one of the mattresses off the box spring in the loft in order to accommodate Mike, Steve, and Paddy. Carmen and Maggie shared the double bed in the second downstairs bedroom while Aisling used the single. Caitlin was still in a crib squeezed into the room.) and Aisling inside working on her research project, the two couples stayed up well past midnight talking about the lives they had come to share together.

On Monday, Aisling volunteered to stay home with Caitlin (“My wee cousin and I have a lot to catch up on”) while the others spent the day hiking in the woods, fishing, and picnicking. When they finally returned home, nobody wanted much more to eat than soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. The kids were exhausted and quite frankly, so were the adults.

Being in Mendocino County with Danny was an aphrodisiac for CJ, and Danny was only too happy to oblige her that evening; so much so that they fell asleep after the second time and didn’t wake until Paddy and his rash interrupted them.

The plans for the day called for CJ and Diana to stay home with the younger kids while Frank and Danny went kayaking. Aisling would be taking Carmen to lunch and sightseeing in Mendocino. As CJ went to treat Paddy with Calamine, she thought to herself that depending on what the local clinic told her when she called them later this morning, it could be a very trying day. If they had to keep Paddy out of the pool, he would probably push her buttons even more than he usually did.

_Five hours later_

“Aunt CJ, where’s your list?”

Aisling came onto the deck, dressed in a green cotton sundress that matched her eyes. She and Carmen were about to leave for town and the girls had volunteered to do whatever shopping CJ needed on the way back.

“It’s on the counter next to the sink, honey. Add two more bottles of lotion, if you don’t mind.”

CJ and Diana were on the deck, sipping iced coffees and attempting to read drugstore romances.

“Mama! Paddy splash!”

Caitlin was sitting in her kiddy pool. Apparently, at least today, she still liked sitting in water but didn’t like it in her eyes.

The nurse at the clinic told CJ that once the oils of the poison ivy plant had been washed off Paddy’s skin, there was no danger of him infecting anyone else. In fact, the chlorine in the pool water would be helpful. Otherwise, continue with the calamine; she could also try an OTC hydrocortisone cream. Assuming that Paddy’s pediatrician hadn’t previously contraindicated it, giving the little boy some Benadryl at night would help him to sleep. The big thing was to keep him from scratching. Try keeping the lotion and cream in the fridge; it would feel better going on cold. And if anything got worse, be sure to bring him into the clinic or to the hospital.

“Paddy, don’t splash your sister!” CJ yelled. Then, reacting to Diana’s chuckle, “What?”

“I’m just thinking about everything that’s in store for you and Danny over the next five or six years. ‘Mama, she’s looking at me!’ ‘Mama, he touched me!’ You guys need to think about a three-seater for trips.”

“Diana, you forget; for six years, I managed the White House Press room. I’m used to dealing with squabbling brats.”

“Danny was a squabbling brat?”

“Danny was the exception that proves the rule. Him and a few others.”

After feeding the kids lunch, CJ went to put Caitlin down for a nap. When she came back on the deck, Diana was in the pool playing Marco Polo with Steve and Mike. Destiny was lying in the shade, moving her legs in a way that suggested she was dreaming about chasing squirrels. Paddy and Maggie weren’t immediately visible.

Then CJ heard the voices from around the corner.

“Don’t scratch, Paddy! You’re not supposed to scratch!”

“But it itches so bad, Maggie!”

“I told you it would, but you didn’t listen. I told you not to rub it on your arms.”

“Padraic Talmadge Concannon!” CJ came around the corner to where the two kids were sitting on the front stoop, drawing pictures in the dirt with sticks. “Did you deliberately do this to yourself?”

“I wanted to see what it was like!”

Suddenly, CJ was very glad that tomorrow, Frank and Danny would be spending the day with the five youngest children while she, Diana, Aisling, and Carmen would be driving down to Elk to make use of the day spa at the Elk Cove Inn. And the day after tomorrow, the two married couples would be having dinner at La Petite Rive. CJ was really looking forward to spending three hours in adult company with adult food and beverages. Little River was only a ten minute drive but it would seem like a world away from hot dogs, mac and cheese, and carrot sticks.

When the guys returned from their kayaking, CJ made Paddy tell his father what he had done. Then they told the little boy to go sit in his parents’ bedroom for a while.

“So, what do you think?” CJ asked Danny, her arms loosely wrapped around his waist. “Maybe not let him go to Ethan Amberson’s birthday party on Monday?”

“I think the itching is punishment enough, don’t you?” Danny kept kissing CJ’s forehead. “And that wouldn’t be fair to Ethan.”

“So now what? Besides **that** ,” CJ said as Danny’s hand brushed against the side of her breast and down her body.

“We tell him that we will be talking with him again. Later. When we can figure out how to tell him to not do stupid things without telling him that he should stifle all of his curiosity. And as for this,” Danny sighed and moved his hand to safer territory, I’ll take a rain check for a couple of hours.”

_July 1; 9:45 PM_

“Would you take these, love?”

Danny handed CJ two glasses of champagne. Then he stripped off his pajama bottoms and joined her in the hot tub.

The couple sipped appreciatively in companionable silence, watching the stars come out in the darkening sky and listening to the sounds of the night insects communicating with each other.

“Everyone’s down?” CJ asked.

“Thank God. Caitlin and Pammy are turned at right angles to each other. Paddy and Destiny are spooning on one of the beds in the loft; Maggie is upside down on the other.”

Hank, Steve, and Pamela had driven up on Sunday and would be staying until next Monday. In addition to the usual hiking, fishing, and water sports, the two families would enjoy the Independence Day festivities – the “everyone participates” parade in Mendocino, the barbeque at the Fire Department, the fireworks down by the coast – together. Of course, with Pammy turning three this week, there would also be cake and ice cream. And because the children were all preschoolers, some of the activities would not be as intense as the ones with the Muñoz family.

Right now, Hank, Steve, and Aisling were out to dinner. One of Steve’s clients had recommended Pangaea to the men. CJ and Danny had heard of it, of course. The restaurant had built its reputation on using locally grown produce as much as possible for its cuisine. However, the Concannons had never been to the place. It was a good hour down the coast in Gualala and the two of them considered it too far to travel roundtrip in an evening. And it was not the kind of place where one stopped on the way to or from their north coast retreat, especially with two kids not yet in school.

When Hank and Steve mentioned it, Aisling immediately volunteered to stay with the three children. However, CJ and Danny suggested that the two of them babysit while Aisling enjoyed the company of the CPA and the studio designer.

CJ finished the last of her champagne (Gina’s father’s special cuvée) and set her glass on the deck. Feeling a bit warm, she lifted her butt and sat on the edge of the spa. Danny shifted his body ninety degrees, extending his legs on the underwater bench and leaning his head back onto his wife’s lap. CJ played with the unruly curls at his brow.

“This is nice,” Danny murmured appreciatively. “Kids and furkid asleep. Hot tub warm. No city noises. No city lights. Warm. Dark. Wife naked.”

“Husband naked,” CJ said as she reached down to kiss Danny’s mouth.

“We should do something about all this silence, darkness, warm, and nakedness.”

“Race you to the bedroom?” CJ nudged Danny off her lap.

Danny pulled at her hand.

“The moon won’t rise for several hours, woman mine. How about some cushions on the deck?”

CJ remembered the night about six months ago on Mackinac Island and smiled.

_July 4; 11:00 PM_

“Look at him sleeping there like a little angel. It’s hard to believe that three hours ago, he was running toward the end of the pier like a bat out of hell.”

Hank stood next to Danny as the USC professor released his son from the car seat.

“Thank God Steve saw him take off and managed to get to him,” Danny said. “I think CJ is still shaking. She headed straight for the house when Ash volunteered to put Caitlin to bed.”

The two men looked toward the deck, where Steve and Aisling were carrying Pammy and Caitlin toward the sliding doors.

“Do you want to go check on her? I can get Paddy upstairs,” Hank volunteered.

“Thanks,” Danny said as he handed his son to Hank. “Are you sure you guys want a second kid? You might get a boy this time.”

_July 25; late afternoon_

Danny came downstairs from the upstairs bedroom and set down his toolbox on the kitchen table. He got a beer from the refrigerator, walked into the living room. Thunder cracked and Destiny started up from her place in front of the glowing fire.

“Easy, girl,” Danny said as he sat down.

The hurricane that had landed just south of San Diego was working its way up the coast. Now just a tropical depression, it was still dumping a lot of rain on the area and the gloom had induced mid-afternoon sleepiness in everyone except himself. So while CJ, Aisling, Paddy, and Caitlin napped, Danny had decided to work on the squeaking frame of the double bed in their guestroom. CJ had been pressing him to “take care of it before Paul and Clara get here”.

Danny found it interesting that while she had just smiled at him, stifling a giggle, when they realized the nature of the sounds coming from over their head when first Frank and Diana and then Hank and Steve were using the room, she was not going to be comfortable hearing the same sounds when her first love and his new wife were in residence.

No one had been able to come visit in the middle of the month, so the five of them had the house to themselves since the guys, Pamela, and Maggie left on the 7th. CJ and Danny had both suggested that Aisling use the guestroom during that time, rather than sharing a room with Caitlin, but Ash said she would rather stay downstairs. She insisted that sharing a room with her little cousin and goddaughter was not an imposition.

Aisling seemed to be good for Caitlin. She spent a lot of time with the little girl, taking her for short walks in the woods, telling her about the plants, the birds, and the woodland creatures. She also read stories from a book of Irish fairy tales to Caitlin. Caitlin’s troubled nights had ceased to occur, for which her parents were extremely grateful.

Danny was especially happy that Caitlin was causing them no trouble because her older brother continued to wreak havoc on their nerves.

Ethan Amberson had learned to ride his bike last April and naturally, Paddy wanted to reach the same milestone, so Danny had taken off the training wheels two weeks ago and after a few hours, the trick of balancing himself clicked in Paddy’s head.

Following the Ambersons’ lead (“Since the road dead ends about two miles up at the Stokes’ place, there isn’t that much traffic.”), CJ and Danny told Paddy that he could ride his bike to Ethan’s house by himself but he had to get permission from his parents or his cousin, who would make sure that Ethan was home, that his parents agreed to the visit, and that Phil or Jennifer would call when Paddy got there and when Paddy was ready to start for home. Other than that, he had to be accompanied by a grownup on one of the bikes that the Concannons had bought as “Christmas presents for each other”.

It wasn’t five days later that CJ was driving back from the grocery and saw Ethan, Paddy, and two fourth-graders tearing down the road toward her at breakneck (at least to her horrified mother imagination) speed. And of course, Paddy’s helmet was nowhere to be seen. So Paddy’s bike was locked up for at least a week; Danny and CJ were deemed “the meanest parents ever!” for at least ninety minutes.

With the lack of company, the days slowly drifted into each other. They actually lost track of time, missed the past weekend as being a weekend, and they didn’t get to church. Sunday evening, they sat outside, read the selections for the day, thanks to Aisling’s internet connection, and said a rosary to make up for their distraction.

Living in southern California, CJ’s hair had long ago developed sunstreaks and while she used sunscreen everyday, she did sport a golden glow highlighted by a few freckles. The change up north was more internal; she became more relaxed (except for Paddy’s adventures). She even discovered a latent talent for drawing and painting with water colors.

For himself, Danny found himself puttering around the house, installing closet organizers, sanding and restaining cabinets, and building flower boxes along the edges of the deck. Stealing an idea from Kelly and Harry Stokes, the older couple who lived at the end of the road, he bought some potted shrubs and flowering plants to ring the above-ground pool, giving the deck a more aesthetic appearance. And, of course, he spent a lot of time with the kids, in the woods, in the nearby state park, and just having fun.

In addition to working miracles with Caitlin, Aisling worked on her research project. She also took long walks in the woods by herself (carrying the cell phone that Danny insisted she keep with her whenever she was off by herself.) Aisling was always the first to volunteer to run any errand or to stay with the kids if CJ and Danny wanted to visit the local taverns and socialize with their neighbors. She seemed cheerful and reticent at the same time and Danny wondered about what was troubling her. One morning, he woke up right before dawn and, hearing a mumbling coming through the bedroom window, got up to investigate. At the edge of the deck, his niece was kneeling on the ground. She was surrounded by a doe and two fawns, a raccoon, and three cardinals. She appeared to be talking with the animals, but Danny couldn’t understand the words. A slight shiver overtook him and he silently moved away from the window. He knew, from past experience and from some things that Erin had said, that Ash was a bit fey, that she had a more intense version of the ESP that occasionally visited Erin and Danny, but **this** was definitely something entirely different.

Danny’s thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on the door.

When he opened the door, Danny’s heart stopped. The logical part of his brain told him that it couldn’t be, that the person standing there in the suddenly intense downpour was as tall as he was, was male, and was, at most twenty-five.

But the inky black hair. But the eyes, brilliant sapphire blue in spite of the utter wretchedness in them. But the skin that even though it had been exposed to sun still screamed “alabaster”.

“Brianna,” Danny whispered throatily.

Even the voice held echoes of the woman who had taught him so much so long ago.

“Brian,” the young man said with a slight laugh (and Danny once again heard the rippling of streams in the lilt). “Everyone says that I’m the mirror of me mother, God be good to her, except for the obvious, of course.”

Danny stepped back from the door, gesturing the young man to come in out of the rain.

“So what are you doing in the states and how - ”.

“Brian.”

Danny stopped in mid-sentence and turned to see Aisling standing at her bedroom door, Caitlin’s arms around her neck and Caitlin’s head resting against her shoulder. Then Danny turned back to Brian; when he saw the look that passed between the two young people, he had the answers not only to his most recent question but also to many more.

Aisling’s face initially reflected excitement; then anxiousness took over her eyes.

Brian’s face, for two seconds, showed hurt and questioning. Those emotions were replaced by quiet joy and happiness when he realized that the child in Aisling’s arms was her cousin and not a secret daughter, no matter how striking the resemblance.

“Brian?” The second time she said his name, Aisling’s voice held question.

“I came to tell you, _muirnín_ , that I know and I’m ready, but I will be patient until you are ready also. Take your time, but when you know and you are sure, I will be waiting for you.”

Brian took his gaze from Aisling’s face and Danny realized that CJ had also awakened and come into the living room. Paddy was standing at the railing of the loft.

“Forgive me for disturbing you, all of you,” Brian smiled at the group. “Now, if you will excuse me -”.

“Wait!” CJ said. “Where are you going?”

“Back to San Francisco, then home.”

“You came all the way here from Ireland and intend to turn right around and go back?” CJ exclaimed. “That’s crazy.”

“Actually, from Edinburgh, ma’am,” Brian smiled as he opened the door.

The rain was even heavier. You couldn’t see the end of the drive from the front door. You could barely see the little car that Brian had rented at SFO.

“I wouldn’t want my husband driving on these narrow, winding roads in this, let alone a stranger who drives on the wrong side of the road. It’s a hurricane, for God’s sake!”

Well, a tropical depression, Danny thought, but I suppose she is right.

Brian looked at the sheet of water. He was used to rain, being from Scotland, but this was heavier than what they usually got.

“Perhaps you’re right. If you would tell me where I might find an inn?”

“You’re staying right here.” CJ went to the door and closed it. “I’m going to channel your sainted mother and tell you that you are soaked through to your skin. You need a hot shower and dry clothing.”

“I don’t have anything with me, ma’am. I just made up my mind, grabbed my passport, and got on the plane,” Brian answered.

“Call me CJ. I stopped tolerating ‘Ma’am’ when I left the White House. Danny, get him some sweats and some socks.” She pushed the young man toward the bathroom. “Here’s a set of towels and a new toothbrush.”

“Brian, when she gets like this, the best thing is to give in and do what she says.” Danny came out of the bedroom with the garments CJ demanded he fetch.

“So, you and Brian Stewart,” Danny said to Aisling while they waited for the young man to get warm and dry. CJ was in the kitchen putting together a spaghetti and meatballs supper. “How long has this been going on?”

“Well, we’ve known each other since we were in nappies together, but a college mate of his asked me to a dance in late January and we renewed our acquaintance.”

“And now he wants more than you are willing to give?”

“Yes and no, Uncle Danny. I’m not yet ready to go to his bed, if that’s what you mean. Not that he’s really pushed. I mean, he did ask once, he is a lad after all. But he’s not ready for the emotional part of our relationship; he needs to get some things clear in his mind before we get married. Yes, married,” Aisling said softly as she took in Danny’s expression. “Remember, when I was here two years ago and I told you I knew? It was, it is, Brian. But not just yet. I’ve seen. We will have years and years and years together. I want to get my advanced degree in Psychology and I want to continue my work with Uncle Angus. Brian has to get his mind straight about what it means to be The Stewart, to deal with those who want him to make a fuss about it, to deal with those who want to use him for the advantages it brings, to deal with the rightful responsibility of it without letting it dictate his life, and mine. But he wanted to move full stream ahead, without any pace, and we fought. I needed to get away from all that for a few months. Thank you for letting me come to be with you, Aunt CJ, and the kids.”

“Sweetheart, you are always welcome, you know that. Do you mind his staying here, at least for the night?”

“No. I think he has some understanding. Maybe Aunt Sorcha talked with him,” Aisling laughed.

_July 23; mid-afternoon_

The storm had cleared out overnight and the weather was once again clear and hot.

CJ and Danny convinced Brian to stay for a few days (“You’ve spent the money to get over here, you might as well see some of the country before you go back”); CJ called Carol, who talked with David, and the visa work was handled effortlessly and with high priority.

Danny got some sizes and ran up to Mendocino to pick up some underwear, a set of swim trunks, a pair of jeans, and a few other things for Brian.

Paddy was enthralled with the idea of having a guy who was like a grownup but not really one in the house and asked Brian to sleep in the loft with him rather than in the guest room on the other side of the house. The youngest of three children and the only boy, Brian enjoyed the attention paid to him by Paddy.

Over the next few days, Brian and Aisling took a couple of walks and one canoeing trip, but it was obvious to CJ and Danny that while the relationship between the two young people was deepening, they were not going to cross the threshold of intimacy just yet.

On the second night, Brian insisted on taking his hosts and his lady friend to dinner, so Paddy and Caitlin were taken up to the Ambersons for the evening. CJ smiled as she watched Danny enjoying the stories Brian told of his mother.

_July 28; mid-morning_

“CJ, Danny, thank you again. And again, I apologize for appearing unannounced at your door.”

Brian shook hands with Danny and responded to CJ’s hug. He was heading back to San Francisco and Scotland.

“Caitlin, you are as beautiful as your cousin. See ya, Paddy,” Brian said as he high-fived the boy and tickled the toddler’s nose.

“Mrs. Reeves, Dr. Reeves, it was nice to meet you. I hope your stay here is as enjoyable as mine was.”

Paul and Clara had arrived on the 26th, driving up from Sacramento.

Finally, Brian turned to Aisling.

“I’ll see you next month, when classes start, Brian.” She reached up and kissed his cheek.

“God keep you safe, _a leannan_.” Brian put a finger under her chin, lifted it, and kissed her mouth lightly and quickly.

The group waved as Brian drove off and then wandered back to the deck after the car disappeared around the bend in the road.

The day before, the “men” – Danny, Paul, Brian, and Paddy – went fishing while CJ, Clara and Aisling found another day spa to enjoy (Caitlin made use of the day care attached to the spa.) In the evening, Aisling and Brian went out for dinner while the others ate the fish that the men had caught earlier.

So for the most part, today would be a day for relaxation and laziness.

About an hour after lunch, Paul walked out of the house with the intention of reading from a new treatise on Chesterton’s writings on Christian Apologetics. Clara and CJ had run to the grocery for some things, Danny was attending a USC departmental meeting via conference call, and Paddy, after promising “not to break the rules” had ridden his bike up the road to a neighbor’s house. (The previous night, CJ and Danny talked about the way Paddy was pushing boundaries more and more often. Paul and Clara repeated what other parents had told them, that it was to be expected. “The really important thing,” Paul told them, “is to make sure he knows that nothing is as bad as lying to you. You have to make sure Paddy knows that he can tell you anything and everything; and, no matter what he might do, you will never stop loving him.”)

As Paul turned the corner from the kitchen to the pool area of the deck, he first heard and then saw Aisling. She was singing words he could not understand, probably Irish Gaelic, he thought to himself; she was holding Caitlin in her arms.

Aisling heard his footsteps, looked up, and smiled.

“She’s asleep,” she said, as she gently laid the little girl beside her on the rocking chaise.

“It’s obvious that you have a way with our little goddaughter,” Paul replied as he took a seat across from her. “I noticed it yesterday. I also noticed that it was obvious to your young man.”

“Well, he’s not my young man; not quite yet.”

“Oh, my dear, he definitely is. You may not be ready to claim him, but he has committed himself to you.”

“I know. But he has so much to deal with before he’s ready to be a husband to me. He needs to be patient.”

Paul thought to himself that Aisling was nothing like her sister, the young woman who threw herself at practically every available man she met, including himself.

“It’s very hard for a young man to be patient, Aisling, when he has found the right woman for him. Believe me, I know. Is it possible that he needs you with him in order to deal with his issues? Forgive me if I’m too bold; counseling is too much a part of my blood,” Paul laughed.

“You aren’t being too bold; we all need all the help God sends us. If I were to help Brian deal with these things, he might become too dependent on me and expect me to handle everything in the future. It’s a tragedy that his father had to die so soon. Uncle Hugh had it down so perfectly and was just beginning to show Brian what he would have to do, what he would have to be, when the accident happened. Now Brian has the advice of my father, my uncle Angus, and of course cousin Jamie, but none of them really know.”

“Really know what?”

“How to be The Stewart and all that that entails without letting it dictate his life, our life.”

“The Stewart?” Paul was puzzled for a few seconds. “Oh, you mean that Brian is the head of all the Stewarts?” Paul had heard about the Scottish sense of clan, of belonging. From what he could understand, the idea of having family you could claim, family that you could trace for tens upon tens of generations, was very strong in Scotland and Ireland. It was something most Americans, especially African-Americans like himself, didn’t have.

“Yes, but that in itself is not really the issue. I mean, Jamie is The MacDonald and aside from periodically writing letters to the hamburger chain telling them to cease and desist abusing the name, giving the first toast at weddings, baptisms, and funerals, adopting into the clan anyone we want to join, and having the final say about our whiskey, he’s just another Scotsman with an old title. But being The Stewart is on an entirely different level, of course.”

When Paul looked at her without understanding, Aisling continued. “The Stewart is the man, who, if Scotland ever gains her independence from Great Britain and then decides she wants to have some form of monarchy - ”

“Oh. That **would** be a lot for a young man to handle, without the advice and support of someone who had had to deal with the possibility himself. And what about you? If you and Brian marry and he were to become king, how do you feel about being a queen?”

“Oh, I don’t have to think about that,” Aisling laughed. “That will be my great-grandson’s wife’s prob - ”. She stopped and put her hand to her mouth as she realized what she had revealed about herself.

“I’m Christian, I’m Catholic,” she said hurriedly, “or at least I try to be. But I also know the beauty of the way God revealed Himself to my ancestors before He sent us Patrick, Columba, and the others, before He sent us His Son. In His wisdom, He has allowed some of us to keep the gifts He gave to the ancients to help us live in His spirit. Do you understand?”

And, somehow, Paul did. In all his years in God’s service, he had come to realize that God did indeed create many paths by which the children of Adam and Eve could reach Him.

“So, you have the power to look into the future? How fascinating. And how terrible,” he answered as he thought about knowing **everything**.

“Only one or two people in a generation can conjure at will. I just sometimes know things. Some people have it stronger than others; I’m one of those people.”

They heard the sound of a car turning into the driveway. Paul’s heard Clara’s laugh; he remembered how she looked early this morning after they had made love (very quietly) and he smiled.

“Well, my child, I’ll be looking forward to hearing your aunt and uncle tell me of your wedding when the time comes.”

_11:30 PM_

“I almost hate to see this summer come to an end,” Danny said as he changed into a pair of pajama bottoms.

“Me, too. This has been fun, being up here. Both by ourselves and with the company,” CJ slipped off her panties and unhooked her bra. Danny admired the view as she walked toward the dresser.

“It has been nice. Clara looks younger with more hair than that boy cut she always had. Do you think she’ll grow it much longer?”

“Probably to her shoulders,” CJ answered. “He likes having it spread out over his stomach.” She rummaged through a drawer, pulled out a cotton lace night shirt, and pulled it on over her head.

Danny started, then realized that CJ had absolutely no idea what she had just told him. He knew exactly, because he also liked the feel of CJ’s hair on his stomach and before he could force his mind to another subject, he saw a younger Paul, sitting in an overstuffed chair, his head thrown back in ecstasy, his hands in the silken hair of a younger CJ kneeling at his feet and “taking care of him” the way she had taken care of Danny so many times in the past seven years.

Then Danny shook his head to rid himself of the image and any subconscious jealousy. If anything, he should be grateful that Paul taught her so well.

But he couldn’t stop himself from being happy that Clara and her husband were heading up to Seattle the day after tomorrow.

_August 8; 11:15 PM; Santa Monica, CA_

“Well, that was perfectly lovely.” CJ said as they entered the courtyard from the garage door.

In honor of Laura’s fiftieth birthday, Ken Robbins had invited the adults of the block to dinner. The event had been held in a private dining room at Casa Emilio, the restaurant owned by one of Nancy’s brothers up in Malibu.

“Hi, Cindy. Did the kids behave okay?”

“They were fine; no trouble at all.” Cindy gathered up her things and headed toward the door.

“Cindy, your money. And wait for me,” Danny walked after.

“It’s just next door, you don’t have to walk me home. And I know you’re good for it. I know where you live,” the girl laughed.

“Young lady, I am going to see you to your door.”

When Danny came back from making sure that Cindy was delivered safely to her house and the door locked behind her, CJ was just coming from Paddy’s room. Together, they checked on Caitlin in the nursery.

“Did Cindy seem a bit strange to you, CJ?” It wasn’t like her to be so withdrawn and standoffish.

“Probably just a little tired. And maybe a bit nervous about starting at Berkeley in a few weeks, leaving home, her friends, her mom.”

_August 13; 3:45 PM_

“You were such a good girl for Dr. Linda! I think we should eat ice cream and go in the pool!”

CJ pulled into the driveway.

“I-cream! Pool!”

Caitlin clapped her hands as her mama came to get her out of her car seat.

“CJ.”

CJ looked up to see Steve walking toward her. His hand was on Paddy’s shoulder, guiding the little boy toward his mother.

“Hey, Steve. Paddy, what happened?”

Paddy just hung his head.

“Have Danny call me when he gets home.”

Steve turned away and headed back to his house.

“Steve?”

The man turned around. CJ had never seen his face so stern, so hard.

“Have Danny call me.”

CJ put Caitlin in the high chair, noticing that the almost two-year old was about to outgrow it, and gave her a small dish of ice cream. Then she sat down at the table and turned to her son.

“Tell me what you did.”

“Nothing. I didn’t do anything!”

“Uncle Steve thinks you did something. Is Uncle Steve lying?”

Silence.

“Caitlin and I are going to use the pool. I want you to sit here and watch your sister; then you are going to sit here until you can remember why Uncle Steve is upset with you.”

But before changing into her suit, CJ called Danny at his office on the USC campus and told him what had happened.

Ten minutes later, CJ was just about to get into the pool with Caitlin when the phone rang.

“CJ. Send Paddy to the den. I’m on my way home.”

“Danny?”

“The den.”

So CJ sent her son to the den and kept her promise to her daughter.

Forty minutes later, Danny pulled into the driveway and came into the house.

He walked out to the pool and kissed his wife and daughter when they left the pool.

“Put her in the crib, or her playpen, and get dressed.”

“Danny? What did he do?”

“CJ, we agreed that he had to tell each of us; that we wouldn’t tell on him to each other. I still need to give him the chance.”

“But this is serious, isn’t it?”

“Yes, darling, it is,” Danny said. “Let me take care of her while you get dressed. CJ, I need you to trust me, to follow my lead on this, okay?”

Silently, she nodded her head.

Five minutes later, the two of them walked into the den where a very quiet little boy was sitting in one of the big wing chairs. CJ thought about how small he was, in spite of his height.

CJ and Danny sat side by side on the loveseat facing their son.

“Tell me what you did this afternoon, Paddy,”

“I didn’t **do** anything bad.”

Okay, Danny thought, two times with his mother and once with me. Enough is enough.

“Well, Uncle Steve says different. He said that when Miss Jessica told you to stop running through Aunt Diana’s flowers, you didn’t listen to her. And when she told you again, you said something to her. What did you say to her?”

Paddy hung his head and mumbled.

“I can’t hear you.”

“I said she should shut up.”

“Were those the words you used?”

Paddy’s head moved from side to side.

“What exactly did you say to Miss Jessica?”

Silence.

“I’m waiting.”

The words were soft and slow. “Shut your fucking piehole, bitch.”

CJ gasped.

“I’m in big trouble.”

“Yes, you are,” Danny replied. “But first things first. Where did you hear words like that.” He and CJ had been very careful to keep such words from their children.

“Friday. When Cindy was here, her boyfriend said them to her.”

Okay, Danny thought, we need to talk to Cindy. She knew that when she babysat for Paddy and Caitlin, she was not permitted to have anyone else, male or female, in the house without an okay from the two of them.

“Do you know what they mean?”

“No.”

“And how did Cindy react when he said them?”

“She got real sad; she started to cry.”

“Did you make Miss Jessica sad?”

“Yes, but she didn’t cry. She just said that what I said wasn’t very nice. And I didn’t hit her face like George did to Cindy.” Paddy was trying anything to make the trouble smaller.

Something else to discuss with Cindy, Danny thought. Or better yet, have Steve talk with her about how a woman should expect to be treated by a man. The two of them had a better rapport. Then he and Steve could decide what to say (and hopefully not **do** ) to George.

“So you don’t know what they mean but you know that they mean something mean,something bad.”

“Yes, Daddy. I didn’t know that Uncle Steve was in her kitchen and heard the words.”

Danny took a deep breath. Jed Bartlet told him this moment would come someday and now it had.

“Come here, son.”

When Paddy stood in front of his father, Danny turned the child at a right angle, bent his son’s body over his left knee, and brought his hand down hard on the little backside.

Danny lifted Paddy to an upright position and started to explain why he had spanked him, but Paddy pulled away and turned to his mother.

“Mama!” He reached up as if to hug her, pretending to blink back tears, wanting her comfort.

CJ stopped his arms.

“What you said was very, very bad. But you also lied about it to me.”

“I didn’t lie! Saying isn’t doing!”

“Yes. It is,” CJ replied.

And CJ pulled her son across her lap. Her smack was not as hard as Danny’s was, but the shock of being spanked by his mama as well as his daddy was too much for the little boy and tears did form.

They waited a few minutes for Paddy to wipe his eyes and then Danny told him again that they loved him and would always love him. What he said to Miss Jessica was very, very bad and very, very bad things deserved very, very serious punishment. Then CJ told him that lying about what he said was even worse than what he said and that is why he got a second spank.

“Did it hurt, Paddy?” Danny asked his son.

“Yes.”

“Does it still hurt? Tell the truth.”

Paddy admitted that it didn’t really hurt anymore.

“Now I want you to hit my hand; hit it as hard as I hit you.”

The little boy did as he was told.

“How does your hand feel?”

“It hurts.”

“That’s how our hands felt when we spanked you,” Danny told him. “Your butt hurt for a little bit, my hand hurt for a little bit, and Mama’s hand hurt for a little bit.” He looked at CJ, who nodded her head. “But do you think all that hurt made Miss Jessica feel better?”

Paddy’s head went from side to side.

“Do you want Miss Jessica to feel better?” Danny asked.

The little head went up and down.

“What do you think would make her feel better?” This time the question came from CJ.

“Maybe we could by her flowers?”

“We?” CJ asked. “Daddy and I didn’t do anything to make Miss Jessica feel bad. Go to your room and get your piggyback.”

“But, Mama!”

“Do as your mother says. And, Paddy, don’t ever do anything to make us have to spank you again.”

The little boy turned around. The expression was CJ’s; the inflection in the voice was Danny’s.

“I **made** you spank me?”

Paddy’s parents managed to stifle their laughs until the child was on the other side of the courtyard.

Ten minutes later, Danny and Paddy (“but that’s my bike horn money!”) were out the door. Thirty-five minutes later, the two of them got out of the car and walked next door, with Paddy carrying a big bunch of roses.

_Later that evening_

CJ came out of Paddy’s bedroom and walked into the courtyard where Danny was sitting. He reached out a hand and pulled her into his lap. They sat in silence for a while, then Danny chuckled.

“What’s so funny?”

“Just thinking about my father. If he was watching me today, up in heaven, he would have been laughing his head off. ‘Someday, Danny, you’re going to know exactly how I feel right now,’ he would say, right before he burned my butt. And I finally do.”


End file.
